1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the enhancement of chemiluminescent assays for analytes in a sample, generally a biological sample, based on the use of 1,2-dioxetanes as chemiluminescent substrates for enzyme-labeled targets or probes. The chemiluminescence of the dioxetane reporter molecule can be enhanced by the addition of a water-soluble quaternary polymer. Further enhancement can be achieved by additionally including in the sample an additive which improves the ability of the water-soluble quaternary polymer to sequester the dioxetane within hydrophobic regions formed by the water-soluble polymer thereby suppressing or avoiding water-induced light quenching reactions.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Chemiluminescent assays for the detection of the presence or concentration of an analyte in a sample, generally a biological sample, have received increasing attention in recent years as a fast, sensitive and easily read method of conducting bioassays. In such assays, a chemiluminescent compound is used as a reporter molecule, the reporter molecule chemiluminescing in response to the presence or the absence of the suspected analyte.
A wide variety of chemiluminescent compounds have been identified for use as reporter molecules. One class of compounds receiving particular attention is the 1,2-dioxetanes. 1,2-dioxetanes can be stabilized by the addition of a stabilizing group to at least one of the carbon molecules of the dioxetane ring. An exemplary stabilizing group is spiro-bound adamantane. Such dioxetanes can be further substituted at the other carbon position with an aryl moiety, preferably phenyl or naphthyl, the aryl moiety being substituted by an oxygen which is in turn bound to an enzyme-labile group. When contacted by an enzyme capable of cleaving the labile group, the oxyanion of the dioxetane is formed, leading to decomposition of the dioxetane and spontaneous chemiluminescence. A wide variety of such dioxetanes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960. That patent focuses on dioxetanes which bear a substituent on the adamantyl-stabilizing group, such as halo substituents, alkyl groups, alkoxy groups and the like. Such dioxetanes represent an advance over earlier-recognized dioxetanes, such as 3-(4-methoxyspiro[1,2-dioxetane-3,2'-tricyclo]-3.3.1.1.sup.3,7 ]decan]-4-yl)phenyl phosphate, and in particular, the disodium salt thereof, generally identified as AMPPD. The chlorine-substituted counterpart, which converts the stabilizing adamantyl group from a passive group which allows the decomposition reaction to go forward to an active group which gives rise to enhanced chemiluminescence signal due to faster decomposition of the dioxetane anion, greater signal-to-noise values and better sensitivity, is referred to as CSPD (chloroadamant-2'-ylidene methoxyphenoxy-phosphorylated dioxetane). Other dioxetanes, such as the phenyloxy-.beta.-D-galactopyranoside (AMPGD) are also well known, and can be used as reporter molecules. These dioxetanes, and their preparation, do not constitute an aspect of the invention herein, per se.
Assays employing these dioxetanes can include conventional assays, such as Southern, Northern and Western blot assays, DNA sequencing, ELISA, as well as other liquid phase and mixed phase assays. In general, the assay consists of binding the target, if present in the sample, with a complex bearing an enzyme capable of cleaving the enzyme labile group of the dioxetane. In DNA assays, the target is bound by a DNA probe with an enzyme covalently linked thereto, the probe being admixed with the sample immobilized on a membrane, to permit hybridization. Thereafter, excess enzyme complex is removed, and dioxetane added to the hybridized sample. If hybridization has occurred, the dioxetane will be triggered by the bound enzyme, leading to decomposition of the dioxetane, and chemiluminescence. In liquid phase assays, the enzyme is frequently conjugated or complexed with an antibody responsive to the target analyte, unbound complex being removed, and the dioxetane added, chemiluminescence being produced by the decomposition of the dioxetane triggered by the amount of enzyme present. In cases where the enzyme itself is the target analyte, the dioxetane need only be added to the sample. Again, a wide variety of assay modalities has been developed, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,614.
It has been well known that light-quenching reactions will occur if the dioxetane decomposition goes forward in a protic solvent, such as water. As the samples suspected of containing or lacking the analyte in question are generally biological samples, these assays generally take place in an aqueous environment. The light-quenching reactions therefor may substantially reduce the chemiluminescence actually observed from the decomposition of the dioxetane. In assays involving low-level detections of particular analytes, such as nucleic acids, viral antibodies and other proteins, particularly those prepared in solution or in solution-solid phase systems, the reduced chemiluminescence observed, coupled with unavoidable background signals, may reduce the sensitivity of the assay such that extremely low levels cannot be detected. One method of addressing this problem is the addition of water-soluble macromolecules, which may include both natural and synthetic molecules, as is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,772. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein, by reference. To similar effect, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,614 addresses the addition of various water-soluble "enhancement" agents to the sample, although the patent speaks to the problem of suppressing non-specific binding in solid state assays. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,960, preferred water-soluble polymeric quaternary ammonium salts such as poly(vinylbenzyltrimethylammonium chloride) (TMQ) poly(vinyl-benzyltributylammonium chloride) (TBQ) and poly(vinylbenzyl-dimethylbenzylammonium chloride) (BDMQ) are identified as water-soluble polymeric quaternary ammonium salts which enhance chemiluminescence by the suppression of non-specific binding.
Notwithstanding the advances in technology addressed by these assays, it remains a goal of the industry to provide chemiluminescent assays of greater sensitivity, to determine the presence, concentration or both of an analyte in a sample which is generally biological, and therefor, in an assay in an aqueous environment. 1,2-dioxetane compounds have already been developed which show excellent potential as reporter molecules for such chemiluminescent assays. To be used in extremely low-level detection, however, and/or to improve reliability to provide for machine readability, it is necessary to further improve the enhancement of the chemiluminescence of the 1,2-dioxetane molecules produced in aqueous preparations.